Melanie Ocean
THIS PAGE BELONGS TO DORKGIRL14. DO NOT EDIT THIS WITHOUT HER PERMISSION, ADMIN OR NOT. 'Sushi, Hakal? You didn't harm those innocent fish, did you?' - Melanie to Hakal Hook in Melanie's Tale, The Story Of A Royal, Melanie Ocean is the beautiful, sweet, daughter of the Little Mermaid. She is a royal because she wants to fall in love with the prince, become a human, and turn into air. Although she loves her sister Melissa, she does not want her to become the next Little Mermaid because she says she is too sassy and human-like. Personality Melanie is energetic, sweet, determined and beautiful. She loves swimming and hates water pollution. She also loves music and singing. She loves the sea but the only seafood she eats is seaweed, which is her favorite food because she hates when people harm fish. She thinks not following your destiny is inconvenient so, in that sense, she is a royal but she still tries to make friends with rebels who do not have many friends such as Raven Queen. Appearance She has light tan skin with brown, straight hair which she wears loose with a waterproof crown. She has fishtail earrings, sea-blue eyes and wears a blue cardigan with a green shirt sewn with a fish scale design. She also has a fishtail-like skirt with blue socks and blue high heels. When she is submerged in water, she becomes a mermaid with a green tail and blue swimming top and her crown. Because of her height, she looks 12 years old rather than 15. She has slightly poor eyesight and occasionally wears glasses. Portrayal Kristen Bell would portrayal the voice of Melanie. Famous for Anna in Frozen, Harper in The Simpsons, and King and Queen of Moonlight Bay as Alison Dodge. Relationships She is 11 minutes older than her twin sister Melissa. she does not have a father since her mother never married. She knows she will like her mother's boyfriend's heir (her prince). She has 7 younger sisters, Melissa is 15, Wendy is 14, Sofia is 12, Tara is 11, Pearl is 9, Marie is 7, and Fiona is 4. She likes Drancelina Princess, the daughter of the youngest Dancing Princess, and is enemies with Iceis Frost. Pet She has a pet goldfish who she brought to Ever After High, named Miss Fishy. Profile Age: 15 Alignment: Royal Roomie: Hakal Hook, daughter of Captain Hook. She's awesome! Secret Heart's Desire: To stop water pollution My 'Magic' Touch: I can sing very well and I turn into a mermaid when I am in water. Storybook Romance Status: I just know I will love the prince's son or heir, whoever will be my Prince Charming according to my destiny. 'Oh Curse!' Moment: Sometimes I sing my words at exactly the wrong time like in the middle of a speech. Favorite Subject: Swimming in Grimmnastics and Muse-ic. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. Its so serious and boy, do I sing at exactly the wrong time (See 'Oh Curse!' Moment). Call singing serious! Best Friends Forever After: My twin sister Melissa and my roomie, Hakal Hook. Although I love my younger sisters, I don't have much time to be with them since they don't go to EAH. And I don't have much more time to make friends since I have to go to the water next year. Trivia - Melanie can only spend one year in EAH since she has to go to the sea next year. - Although in her story the Little Mermaid is the youngest, in the next generation, she has to be the oldest. - She used to have a crush, Sharkus, but he stopped loving her since his parents didn't want him to marry out of love. - Melanie has a diary, but she ripped out all the filled pages and gave the rest to Melissa in despair that Sharkus didn't love her anymore. - She cries when she sees anyone throwing their waste into the sea. - She used to be Melody Ocean, until Dorkgirl14 realized everyone was mistaking her name for Melanie. Melanie's Letter To You Hi, everybody! If you have a question for me, please ask me in the comments! Have a nice day, Melanie Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Mermaids